


Accidentally in Love

by KiriAsakura



Category: The Golden Hour (TV), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF, The Office (UK), the golden hour
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Attraction, Boys In Love, Bullied Character, Doctor/Patient, Falling In Love, First Love, Flirting, Gay, Gay Male Character, Helicopters, Hospitals, London Royal Hospital, London Underground, Love at First Sight, M/M, Office, Paramedic - Freeform, Reincarnation, Thilbo, United Kingdom, bagginshield, richartin - Freeform, video club
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriAsakura/pseuds/KiriAsakura
Summary: Tim Canterbury está a punto de cumplir 35 años y su rutinaria vida todavía no ha tenido ningún buen cambio, por lo cual se siente cada vez más abatido y desesperanzado. No puede evitar quejarse de la monotonía de su empleo en Slough y de su mala suerte en todo aspecto, en especial en el amor. Pero su vida cambiará cuando de pronto un día conoce por casualidad a un guapo paramédico pelinegro de Londres llamado Alec Track. Luego de sufrir un repentino accidente y ser ayudado por el atractivo londinense, ambos sienten una inexplicable atracción el uno por el otro, cayendo accidentalmente juntos en el amor. Richartin AU. Thorin & Bilbo están destinados a volver a amarse en cada nueva vida! ;D
Relationships: Alec Track/Tim Canterbury, Bilbo Baggins & Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Richard Armitage/Martin Freeman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Accidentally in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim no puede evitar sentirse abatido por la monotonía de su empleo en la oficina en Slough para la cual ha trabajado por años sin ningún cambio en su vida. Su desesperanza ha aumentado incluso más luego de enterarse del matrimonio de su viejo interés amoroso: Dawn. Pero de pronto un día, poco antes de cumplir los 35 años, se topa con un misterioso y guapo hombre de pelo negro al que no podrá sacar de su mente en los siguientes días, pero que desafortunadamente en realidad vive en la capital. Gracias a un toque de buena suerte, Tim es asignado a un encargo en Londres, donde deseará poder toparse de nuevo con él.

**Capítulo 1—Accidental atracción, a primera vista**

**Slough, Berkshire, Inglaterra**

**Agosto 2006**

Había sido otro día igual a los demás. Nada había cambiado en su monótona vida. La rutina había seguido el mismo curso de siempre: levantarse temprano por la mañana, tomar el autobús y llegar a la oficina, servirse un café de la cafetera al llegar, saludar al jefe con su estúpida cara de siempre, al resto de sus compañeros y tomar su lugar en ese escritorio que ahora compartía no sólo con una sino con dos personas molestas.

—¡hey, Timothy! — pronunció el jefe, jugando como siempre, pero tratando de fastidiar a su timorato empleado, revolviendo un poco su pelo, que cada año parecía volverse más rubio. Sin duda debía ser a causa de la paulatina perdida de melanina que se aceleraba con la edad. Tim siempre había sido rubio, pero en verdad su pelo se volvía cada vez más platinado con el pasar de los meses desde que había cumplido los 30, y ahora estaba a punto de cumplir 35. Y a sus casi 35 seguía atrapado en la monotonía de esa simple oficina.

Tim reaccionó ante la acción de su fastidioso jefe. Estaba acostumbrado a ser blanco de sus fastidios, y del resto de sus compañeros, de forma amistosa, pero a pesar de ello nunca dejaba de resultar desagradable, especialmente en aquellos días en que no estaba de buen humor, como ocurría justo hoy.

—ah, ¡buenos días! — saludó el tímido chico. Siempre quería protestar, pero siempre se resistía. Nunca era capaz de manifestar cuanto le fastidiaban todos en la oficina, empezando por su jefe David Brent, que había vuelto a su puesto después de un tiempo de estar fuera de la empresa. Aunque, a decir verdad, el tiempo en el que Gareth había estado al mando tampoco había sido de su agrado. Todo había sido monótono entonces y todo seguía siendo monótono ahora. Incluso los muebles que estaban instalados en la oficina, incluso las pesadas bromas de David y Gareth eran monótonas. Lo único que era diferente era el hecho de que la chica en la que siempre había estado interesado, Dawn, había vuelto con su ahora esposo Lee a Florida, lejos de él. Incluso habían transcurrido casi tres años desde entonces y ahora comenzaban a formar su propia familia. Finalmente se había resignado a que ahora sí la había perdido para siempre.

—ni hablar, ahora sí está casada con ese tipo— dijo Tim mientras ordenaba algunos registros en el archivero, recordando que hacia un par de semanas que Dawn le había enviado una postal junto con la invitación al bautizo, pero de su ¡segundo hijo!, según la fecha indicada, se había llevado a cabo ese pasado fin de semana.

Pensó que tal vez por eso había estado mucho más desanimado que de costumbre durante los últimos días. En verdad se sentía terriblemente abatido, vacío, sin motivación para continuar con su rutinaria vida. Siempre había sido un chico melancólico y bastante inseguro, pero se había dado cuenta que este año estaba sintiéndose incluso peor.

Aunque también pensó que otra causa podría deberse al hecho de que estaban a mitad del verano y que un nuevo ciclo escolar se iniciaría en la universidad a la que había querido volver desde hacía años. Pero este sería otro año igual a los demás, otro año en el que no podría re iniciar clases junto a los demás, en esa carrera de psicología.

—y terminando el verano habré cumplido 35 años— se lamentaba una y otra vez, sobre todo a la hora del almuerzo, cuando su mente no estaba ocupada en alguna tarea de la oficina, sino en su usual sándwich, como cada medio día.

—ah, y olvidé ponerle queso a mi sándwich esta mañana— dijo el timorato chico lamentándose una vez más de su mala suerte y de su torpeza. Pensaba que al menos le gustaría tener alguna compañía durante el almuerzo, pero ni siquiera eso podía tener. Nadie le agradaba realmente en la oficina y tampoco parecía agradarle mucho a los demás, aunque eso era más bien porque siempre pasaba desapercibido. Estaba acostumbrado a su soledad, pero a veces la misma también lo fastidiaba, tanto que incluso a veces deseaba tener al menos las bromas tontas de Gareth o David durante ese lapso del día.

Justo en ese momento, mientras cavilaba en sus pensamientos pesimistas obtuvo lo que estaba deseando. Gareth se acercó para fastidiarlo, y mostrarle el queso que le había quitado a su sándwich, hacía un rato, sin que Tim se diera cuenta.

—hey, Timmy, ¿buscabas esto? — expresó el tipo, con burla. Tim se dio cuenta que en realidad no había olvidado ponerle queso a su sándwich, sino que Gareth le había gastado otra de sus tontas bromas.

Tim se levantó de su lugar cómo esforzándose por tratar de quitarle la pieza de queso, pero igual que siempre, simplemente lo dejó quedarse con él, sin mucho esfuerzo.

—ah, quédatelo, no me gusta ese queso, de todos modos…— dijo el rubio, tratando de responderle con burla también. Entonces vio cómo Gareth se lo comía justo frente a él, haciendo una mueca al final de cuánto lo había disfrutado.

Pero Tim no se inmutó demasiado, porque estaba acostumbrado a perder siempre. Ya buscaría la forma de vengarse de él gastándole alguna broma tonta también, más tarde.

Tim sólo miró el reloj de la pared, dándose cuenta que aún faltaban 15 minutos para que terminara el horario del almuerzo. En ese momento estaba tan fastidiado que 15 minutos le parecían una eternidad. Decidió sólo terminar el resto de su sándwich y se dirigió al balcón del comedor, era mejor observar desde ahí el gris panorama de los edificios cercanos que seguir en el comedor soportando las bromas estúpidas de Gareth o de cualquier otro.

—ah, al menos cuando estaba Dawn podíamos burlarnos juntos de la estupidez de Gareth— musitaba el rubio entre suspiros. Luego Gareth se acercó a él por detrás, con el afán de seguir molestándolo, y además en compañía de su nueva novia, una chica morena y sensual que había entrado a la empresa hacía no mucho. La chica en verdad era demasiado sexy como para andar con un tipo tan soso y feo como Gareth, eso pensaba Tim, e intuía que ella andaba con Gareth sólo por conveniencia, porque él era el asistente directo de David, el gerente del área, y recientemente se le había aumentado el sueldo bastante más que al resto en los últimos meses.

Tim pensaba que si él obtenía un mejor puesto podría tener una oportunidad con ella, aunque también pensaba que realmente no estaba interesado en ella, la chica era sensual pero frívola y aburrida, no le resultaba nada interesante, realmente no le atraía, aunque también consideraba que salir con esa chica podrá hacerlo ver más cool, tal vez de esa forma sus compañeros, y su familia, comenzarían a respetarlo, al menos un poco.

—ah, pero ella realmente no me interesa…tal vez es mi destino estar soltero siempre, ser un perdedor y vivir toda mi vida con mis padres— Tim volvía a lamentarse, mientras trataba de ignorar los soplos que el molesto Gareth le hacía con su pajilla detrás de la oreja.

Tim sólo le dio un ligero manotazo sin mucha intención, cuando se dio media vuelta para encaminarse de nuevo hacia su escritorio.

Estando ahí, debía encender la computadora y capturar un montón de datos, apilados en una pila de folders que recién le habían asignado sobre el escritorio. Las computadoras eran nuevas, habían sido adquiridas por la empresa recién el año pasado, pero su teclado ya tenía averías, que el tonto de Gareth le había causado a propósito.

—ahh, debo ponerle una nueva cinta a esta porquería— expresó Tim mientras seguía con su trabajo.

Se dio cuenta que muchos de los registros que tenía que capturar eran de un cliente nuevo.

—London Hospital en Whitechapel— pronunció al leer la información…

—ah, tenemos que venderles un montón de formularios impresos, Timmy. Por eso debes darte prisa para archivar todo esto. Buena suerte, ¡amigo! — dijo David de pronto, dándole una palmada en la espalda. No había sido una palmada de camaradería, sino algo brusco, porque él siempre era un pesado. Pero al igual que siempre, Tim no se quejó.

—bien…—dijo el rubio, y continuó con su trabajo.

En verdad archivar todos esos datos les llevaría mucho tiempo. Casi no había podido avanzar nada para cuando la jornada del día estaba a punto de terminar, pensó que además había perdido mucha concentración con tantos ruidos molestos hechos por Gareth junto a él y con todo lo que su novia platicaba a lo largo del día. Sólo cuando ella debía concentrarse un largo rato frente a su propia computadora, que quedaba justo frente a él, podía descansar un poco de toda su cháchara.

Y desde ese ángulo, Tim podía admirar el pelo negro corto de la muchacha. Un sedoso pelo negro poco usual en el lugar. Las cabelleras negras siempre le habían llamado mucho la atención, quizá sobre todo porque él era muy rubio, y muchos ahí, incluso Gareth, también lo eran.

—debo admitir que me gusta mucho su pelo…mucho más que el de Dawn, aunque por supuesto, no hay comparación, porque Dawn es rubia— pensaba Tim para sus adentros mientras continuaba con su tedioso trabajo, mientras en ratos también debía atender potenciales clientes pedantes.

Finalmente, el timbre que marcaba el final de la jornada terminó. Afortunadamente era día de pago, por lo que en cuanto saliera de esa horrible oficina, tenía planeado ir a algún cajero automático, y comprar alguna buena cena, aunque congelada, en el super mercado. Ciertamente seguía viviendo con sus padres, pero había días en que su madre ya no tenía ganas de cocinar por lo que siempre era incierto cuando debía comprarse su propia cena, para lo que debía de llegar temprano para descongelarla en el fregadero.

—ah, voy a rentar algunas películas también. Sí, para verlas solo, para variar—dijo para sí mismo mientras pasaba su tarjeta en el checador.

—hasta el lunes, Timmy— dijo David, molestándolo de nuevo dándole un manotazo bromista en la cabeza.

—nos vemos el lunes, David— respondió el retraído Tim, sonriendo nervioso, internamente fastidiado por su cotidiano bullying.

Salió del edificio, agradeciendo que Gareth lo había perdido de vista y que no había alcanzado a molestarlo. Caminó algo a prisa por la acera, cuando de pronto sintió el pesado brazo de Gareth posándose bruscamente sobre su hombro, rodeando su cuello. Tim hizo una mueca de fastidio, pero se resignó. A lado de Gareth venía su novia, mascando goma de mascar. Ella no fastidiaba a Tim usualmente pero sí que disfrutaba de ver a Gareth molestándolo, y siempre reía con burla.

—hey, Timmy, ¿vas a tu casa o esta noche sí vas a salir con alguna chica? — inquirió Gareth burlón.

—ah, no…yo…— respondió Tim nervioso, aunque tratando de parecer a la defensiva.

—digo, ¡es viernes por la noche! — exclamó Gareth.

—sí, pero…no, sólo, iré a alquilar algunas películas

—ah, ¿para verlas con alguna chica?

—no, con mis papás

Gareth y su novia se echaron a reír.

—jaja buena suerte con esa cita, ¡con tus papás! Jaja— luego Gareth y su novia decidieron cruzar la acera. No dejaron de reír burlonamente hasta que Tim los perdió de vista.

Tim se sintió fastidiado por las bromas de Gareth y por la forma de reír de su sensual novia, pero ya estaba acostumbrado de todos modos, y sabía que eso no iba a cambiar nunca. En otras circunstancias tal vez hacía mucho tiempo que se hubiera decidido a renunciar a su monótono empleo y buscar otro, pero ahora ya estaba resignado a que iba a tener que seguir trabajando ahí hasta que cumpliera 40, y luego 50, y probablemente el resto de su vida. Y también pensaba que, aunque pudiera cambiar de trabajo, a donde quiera que fuera, sería siempre el blanco del bullying de sus compañeros, porque él era un chico tímido, inseguro y sumamente indeciso. Sus compañeros se habían aprovechado de su timidez desde que tenía memoria.

Pero al menos tuvo algo de buena suerte en ese momento ya que el autobús que lo llevaba a su casa llegó pronto, antes de que otros de sus compañeros se acercaran para molestarlo, sobre todo su supervisor David que usualmente tomaba la misma ruta que él.

—lo bueno es que alcancé un buen asiento vacío— dijo el rubio para sus adentros, pensando en que también había tenido algo de buena suerte en ese aspecto. Era raro que pensara en su buena suerte porque, por el contrario, siempre tenía en mente su mala suerte.

De pronto empezó a llover. Pensó que también había tenido buena suerte al alcanzar el autobús justo antes de la lluvia, y así no había tenido que empaparse.

Aunque la lluvia y el cielo tan gris sólo aumentaban incluso más su melancolía.

Tim decidió mejor escuchar algo de música en el camino. Encendió su nuevo reproductor de mp3 que había comprado no hacía mucho tiempo atrás y mientras escuchaba la música miraba por la ventana. El tema que había elegido para ese momento era uno que lo ponía incluso más melancólico, aunque sentía que iba muy bien para su estado emocional actual, mientras contemplaba cómo resbalaban las gotas de lluvia por la ventanilla.

Cuando iba a mitad de camino se percató de que en la avenida había ocurrido algún accidente. La ambulancia estaba estacionada mientras los paramédicos, ataviados en su traje naranja, atendían a los heridos, y notó que no muy lejos estaba la ambulancia aérea. Nunca había puesto demasiada atención a ese tipo de incidentes, pero esa vez no pudo evitar inquietarse un tanto por ello. El accidente parecía haber sido algo aparatoso. Fue algo que estaría en su mente durante todo el fin de semana, pensando que tal vez era porque le había surgido un temor a que algo así pudiera ocurrirle, después de todo siempre tenía más mala suerte que buena.

Luego de algunos minutos al fin logró llegar a su vecindario. Había decidido bajarse varias calles antes de llegar a su casa, porque iba a rentar varias películas en un video club cercano, tal y cómo lo había planeado.

Afortunadamente para entonces la lluvia había cesado, no obstante, había traído su paraguas consigo porque siempre era mejor estar prevenido.

Entró al local y empezó a revisar los títulos de las películas y series, sobre todo los más populares y que todavía no había podido ver. No podía decidirse si prefería ver algún título de suspenso, terror o aventura. Pensó que definitivamente no quería ver algún título romántico, era un género que no le gustaba ver desde hacía mucho tiempo, porque solo le hacía pensar que las parejas sólo podían ser felices en la ficción y no en su vida real, porque desafortunadamente a sus casi 35 años nunca había tenido una cita real con alguna chica. A duras penas sólo había coqueteado algunas veces con Dawn, y eso mientras ella estaba en una relación con su novio Lee, por lo que ni siquiera con ella había tenido una cita nunca. Pero también estaba resignado a que su vida amorosa siempre sería un fracaso.

¿quién podría fijarse en un tipo tan tímido, bajo de estatura, de rasgos infantiles y bulleado como él? Y lo peor era que desde que había cumplido 30 años había aumentado de peso, cada año un poco más. Ahora era un tipo un poco rellenito.

—ahh, tal vez me lleve un título de detectives, o quizá algo de fantasía…—pensaba mientras seguía revisando los títulos.

—señor, ¿Qué le parecen estos títulos? Son nuevos, nos acaban de llegar…— dijo una de las encargadas del lugar, indicándole una repisa donde estaban los títulos de reciente estreno.

Tim se acercó a echarles un vistazo. Entre dichos estrenos había títulos de todo tipo. _Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, El código Da Vinci, Night at the Museum, Children of Men, Superman Returns._ Ciertamente no había tenido oportunidad de ver alguna de esas películas, por lo que consideró en alquilar alguna en esta ocasión. Entre los títulos recientes de esa repisa, donde también alojaban los títulos que eran más solicitados. _Pride & Prejudice_ y _Brokeback Mountain_ estaban juntos en el mismo lugar. Ambos títulos se habían estrenado un año atrás y aún eran de los más pedidos en el video club. No se detuvo a pensar que _Brokeback Mountain_ había llamado más su atención que _Pride & Prejudice_. Tomó la caja con la película de _Brokeback Mountain_ por un momento, leyó el resumen de la película al reverso y luego, dubitativo, volvió a dejarla de nuevo en su lugar. Se tomó unos segundos para pensar en sí era buena idea alquilar dicha película.

Estaba muy indeciso al respecto, pensó que lo normal era que mejor se decidiera a alquilar _Pride & Prejudice_, y no una película tan polémica como _Brokeback Mountain_. Aunque ciertamente el título había despertado su curiosidad desde que había leído sobre ella en algunas revistas y periódicos meses atrás.

Aún le sorprendía que dicha película, que narraba la historia de dos vaqueros enamorados, había estado exhibiéndose en algún cine de su localidad hacia un año atrás. En aquel momento, Tim había considerado mucho en asistir a verla, para comprobar por sí mismo si realmente era buena y por qué había tanta polémica con ella. Aunque debido a su enorme indecisión, no se había atrevido a verla en la pantalla grande aquella vez.

—¿le interesa este título, señor? Recuerde que fue aclamada con muy buenas críticas y que incluso fue nominada a varios premios importantes. Es una historia sumamente conmovedora— comentó la encargada al notar cómo Tim toqueteaba nerviosamente la caja de la película sobre el estante.

—ah, no…en realidad, estoy interesado en otro tipo de títulos— afirmó Tim nervioso al verse sorprendido por la chica, y dejó de toquetear esa caja de película.

La chica no siguió insistiendo, y continuó atendiendo a otros clientes. Tim agradeció que el video club siempre estuviera abarrotado, y que no le prestaran demasiada atención a un chico tan simple como él. Se decidió a volver a revisar los títulos más recientes, los de aventura y suspenso, y tomó un par.

Luego echó un vistazo al estante de series populares y su atención curiosamente se fijó en los de temática médica. Nunca le habían despertado gran interés ese tipo de series, pero consideró que tal vez podría ser buena idea comenzar alguna, tal vez porque no podía olvidar el accidente que había presenciado hacia menos de una hora.

En ese momento, mientras decidía cual serie elegir, escuchó la voz de un sujeto. Era una voz grave, joven y masculina. Volteó a ver al hombre, notando que estaba a varios pasos de distancia y de espaldas a él, siendo atendido por una de las encargadas.

—ah, ¡ha elegido títulos excelentes, señor! — exclamó la encargada entusiasmada, no sólo porque usualmente ella usualmente atendía así de enérgica a sus clientes sino también porque el hombre que atendía ahora era sumamente atractivo.

A pesar de haberlo visto sólo de espaldas, Tim pudo notarlo también. El tipo era alto, bronceado, y su camisa de manga corta, de color verde oscuro, se marcaba muy bien sobre su torso y sobre sus brazos musculosos. Además, el pelo negro que poseía había llamado inmediatamente su atención. Las cabelleras negras siempre llamaban mucho su atención, algo muy distinto al suyo que cada vez era más rubio, pero el pelo negro de este hombre le había llamado la atención incluso más de lo normal.

—jaja, gracias, señorita— respondió el atractivo hombre, sonriendo pícaramente, algo innato en él, y que enloqueció internamente a la chica que lo tomó instantáneamente cómo un coqueteo hacia ella.

—ah, ¡me doy cuenta que está a punto de ser su cumpleaños! — exclamó la chica al revisar su tarjeta de cliente.

—jaja sí, es por eso que estoy alquilando estas películas, aunque…será hasta el próximo martes— afirmó el guapo moreno.

—oh, recuerde que nosotros consentimos a nuestros clientes en sus cumpleaños— dijo la chica, tratando de coquetearle.

El guapo joven moreno rió un poco nervioso, pero volvió a sonreírle con pillería. La chica era guapa después de todo, y él era siempre un conquistador empedernido.

—lo sé, señorita. Así que espero mi descuento…—dijo sonriendo coquetamente. ¡Aunque mi cumpleaños sea el próximo martes! —rio carismático.

—¡claro!, además, le proporcionaremos un título extra sin costo— dijo la chica mientras hacia el trámite y luego abrió la caja registradora. Claramente el joven sabía que la chica estaba haciendo una excepción sólo por tratarse de él, ya que esas promociones se hacían sólo a clientes que cumplieran años en el día y no para alguien cuyo cumpleaños sería en cuatro días.

—ah, ¡eso me parece maravilloso! — expresó el moreno alegre.

—¡puede elegir el título que desee! — exclamó la chica, indicando los estantes con la mano. Entonces el moreno volteó, con una gran sonrisa galante esbozada en el rostro.

Tim, que había estado observando la escena, se percató de que el guapo extraño había volteado de repente hacia donde se encontraba él, y con sumo nerviosismo se volteó hacia el otro lado para disimular y evitar encontrarse con su mirada.

—de acuerdo, elegiré el título— dijo el pelinegro, acercándose hacia el estante de títulos populares —puedo elegir el que desee? — preguntó a la chica.

—claro señor, sólo por tratarse de usted…— dijo la chica, lo cual era cierto, pues usualmente el título extra que proporcionaban no debía ser parte de los títulos populares o estrenos recientes, pero ella había decidido hacer esa excepción también sólo porque el joven era muy guapo y le había coqueteado.

—bien, veamos…— El moreno se acercó a revisar los títulos. Para ese momento, Tim ya se había encaminado hacia otros estantes, para evitar su cercanía, aunque ciertamente no dejó de observarlo desde su lugar, notando que en verdad era muy guapo, muy atractivo y además olía muy bien. Tim disimuló que seguía buscando títulos para alquilar, y permaneció ahí hasta que el guapo moreno volvió a la caja con la encargada.

—este título, por favor, señorita— dijo el moreno tras haber elegido. De nuevo le sonrió a la chica, con coquetería. Tim siguió observando desde su lugar. Aún no admitía que el extraño le había causado un impacto atrayente, pero realmente estaba disfrutando verlo, aunque parecía que el moreno definitivamente ni siquiera había notado su presencia.

—de acuerdo, señor— dijo la chica, y comenzó a hacer el trámite.

—jaja, pero por favor, deja de decirme señor. ¡No soy un viejo! — exclamó el joven moreno, sonriendo divertido y galante.

—jaja es cierto, justo cumples 35 años…— dijo la chica, devolviéndole la coquetería.

Tim seguía observando todo desde su lugar. Le había sorprendido mucho que el guapo joven estuviera cumpliendo la misma edad que él estaría a punto de cumplir en un par de semanas. Pensó que sólo debía ser una gran coincidencia.

—y seguro vas a disfrutar de ver estas películas con alguna guapa mujer…— comentó la chica. No había hablado con celos, por el contrario, seguía coqueteándole.

—jaja tal vez…— respondió el moreno.

—ah, me pregunto si a tus 35 años eres soltero o casado…— indagó la chica, temerariamente.

Tim continuaba escuchando la conversación, ahora un poco más de cerca, en el estante que estaba justo detrás de la caja, donde podía observar bien la espalda del joven moreno, que era ancha y musculosa. A Tim le había atraído esa fuerte espalda sin duda. Y en esa cercanía olía tan malditamente bien.

—¿te gustaría averiguarlo? — respondió el moreno, esbozando una nueva sonrisa galante para la chica que estaba enajenada por él. Ella lo tomó como una invitación sugerente, pensó que él quería invitarla a salir, aunque lo cierto era que él quería terminar con esa conversación sin sentido y marcharse de ahí de una vez.

Tim había notado que estaban coqueteando, aunque no había querido perderse ni un momento de la conversación. Inconscientemente el joven moreno le había atraído mucho, aunque no podía admitirlo, por lo que pensó que sólo le había despertado interés pensar que fisgonear la interacción del joven con esa encargada podría servirle como ejemplo para coquetear con chicas y conquistar alguna.

Antes de que el moreno terminara con esa interacción, alguno de los gerentes superiores le llamó a la empleada.

—¡Daisy! ¡qué haces? ¿no ves que hay otros clientes que esperan ser atendidos? — espetó el gerente. La chica reaccionó al regaño y obedeció.

—lo siento, señor. ¡En seguida voy! — dijo la chica —lo siento, joven, Track. Fue un gusto atenderlo. Disfrute sus películas, ¡y feliz cumpleaños! —agregó, y luego comenzó a atender a los otros clientes.

—gracias, señorita— dijo el moreno, sonrió de nuevo y se giró para encaminarse hacia la salida. Tim pensó que, en esa cercanía, el joven podía haber notado que los había estado espiando, y trató de disimular que había estado enfocando su atención en las películas todo este tiempo, hasta que el moreno salió del lugar.

—así que Track…ese debe ser su apellido…— musitó el rubio para sí mismo, perdiendo de vista al guapo sujeto.

—señor, ¿encontró títulos interesantes? — inquirió otra de las encargadas, había notado que Tim había permanecido de pie frente al mismo estante durante mucho tiempo. También había notado que era un chico sumamente retraído y pensó que tal vez podría necesitar ayuda.

—ah, sí. No se preocupe— dijo el rubio, algo nervioso, con los títulos en mano.

Entonces se acercó a la caja para hacer el pago por la renta de las películas.

—ah, veo que al final le interesó ver la película que le sugerí— dijo la chica encargada, la misma que lo había atendido antes, aunque ahora estaba atendiendo una de las cajas.

Tim se puso más nervioso ante el comentario de la chica, que seguramente se había referido al título de _Brokeback Mountain_.

—ja, sí. Err…pero, ¿podría por favor envolverlo en alguna bolsa negra o algo que lo oculte bien? — respondió Tim, tratando de disimular su nerviosismo, aunque este simplemente no podía pasar desapercibido.

La chica notó bien su nerviosismo y rió internamente ante la petición del chico, aunque supuso que rentar dicho título debía causarle vergüenza. Tratándose de un título polémico con temática gay, y con ese nerviosismo y esa facha, la chica supuso que el chico era un gay de clóset y que no quería que nadie notara que había rentado esa película.

—está bien, señor— la chica -como usted desee.

Tim terminó de hacer el pago, la chica le había envuelto _Brokeback Mountain_ en un empaque negro. Luego el chico salió del lugar, volteando a ver a la calle como queriendo encontrarse con el guapo moreno que había entrado al video club hacia un rato. Pero habían transcurrido varios minutos y definitivamente no pudo verlo. Además, el cielo ya había oscurecido por completo, y de esa forma era más difícil divisar al joven en las calles.

Pese a ser siempre un indeciso, esta vez se armó de valor y siguió sus propios impulsos, y se decidió a entrar de nuevo al video club y preguntar a la encargada que había atendido personalmente al guapo hombre, pese a que inconscientemente le causaba celos hablar con ella, solo por el hecho de recordar que el moreno había coqueteado con ella.

—disculpe, señorita…—expresó el rubio.

—¿qué ocurre señor? ¿hay algún inconveniente con los títulos que eligió? — inquirió ella.

—no, es solo que quiero hacerle una pregunta— masculló el rubio.

—diga

—ese joven, el alto moreno…

—ah, ¿el que está guapísimo? — inquirió la chica, esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

—ja, sí, ese. El de la camisa verde oscuro— musitó Tim, más apocado.

—ah, esa camisa se le ceñía tan bien a su musculoso cuerpo…— expresó la chica, casi babeando al recordarlo. Tim se puso más nervioso ante su comentario.

—jaja, sí…bueno, quiero preguntar, sí hay manera de saber si el chico vive cerca de aquí— dijo Tim al fin, aunque soslayando la mirada y con un tono muy bajo de voz, casi hablando en secreto.

La chica aún no había captado nada raro en el hecho de que Tim estuviera interesado en saber sobre el guapo moreno. Contrario a la encargada de junto, que había rentado la película de _Brokeback Mountain_ a Tim, y que intuyó que era un tímido gay de closet, rió internamente al escuchar al chico preguntar por el guapo moreno de hacia un rato, porque había notado su entusiasmo preguntado por él y porque creyó de inmediato que el chico guapo le había gustado a Tim.

—ah, el guapo vive en Londres— afirmó la chica.

Tim se sorprendió de saber eso y también se sintió decepcionado. Londres quedaba a por lo menos 32 kilómetros de ahí, y siendo una gran ciudad seguro iba a ser difícil encontrarlo. Además, él nunca iba a Londres, realmente ni siquiera salía nunca de su vecindario en Slough, ni siquiera de Berkshire.

—así que en Londres…pero, entonces ¿por qué viene hasta aquí para rentar películas— preguntó el rubio.

—ah, eso no lo sé. El guapo se registró con una dirección cercana a aquí, a unas cuantas calles. Pero en su identificación oficial claramente dice que reside en Londres…No puedo darle más datos— dijo la chica.

—ah, y… ¿viene frecuentemente a rentar películas? — indagó el rubio, con interés, aunque actuando con secrecía en todo momento.

La encargada de junto ya casi no podía seguir conteniendo la risa. Sin duda podía notar, y casi confirmar, que Tim realmente era un gay de closet interesado en el guapo alto de pelo negro.

—no, por desgracia no viene muy frecuentemente. Tal vez una vez al mes, o incluso cada dos meses. Lo cual es una verdadera lástima porque ¡oh, en verdad está guapísimo! — enunció la chica. Su arrobamiento se podía notar en su expresión.

—ya veo— Tim se notaba ahora algo decepcionado.

—ah, pero siendo taaaan guapo, seguramente tiene novia, ninguna chica se resistiría a salir con él— dijo la chica, divertida.

—sí, supongo que tienes razón. Bueno, muchas gracias, señorita— dijo Tim, y resignado, decidió salir del lugar otra vez.

Caminó pronto hacia su casa, porque ya era muy tarde. Durante todo el trayecto siguió volteando para ver si tenía suerte de encontrarse con el guapo de pelo negro. Pero no pudo divisarlo.

Justo cuando finalmente llegó a la puerta de su casa se dio cuenta que había olvidado preguntar a la encargada lo más importante.

—¡maldición! ¡No le pregunté el nombre de ese hombre!

Se lamentaría todo el fin de semana por haber olvidado algo tan importante como eso.

……………

—ya llegué— anunció Tim en voz alta al entrar a su casa, pero entrando cabizbajo. De fondo se escuchaba el televisor encendido dentro de la sala que estaba a media luz. Se percató de inmediato del olor a estofado proveniente de la cocina, dándose cuenta que su madre había cocinado la cena ese día y que por tanto no sería necesario comer alguna cena congelada.

—ah, Timmy, ¡qué bien que llegaste! ¡la cena está servida! — dijo la madre al asomarse y notar la presencia del chico.

—ah, ¡qué bien! ¡muero de hambre! — expresó Tim, esforzándose en sonreír.

—te tardaste en llegar esta vez— comentó la madre, que estaba acostumbrada a que Tim llegase siempre a la misma hora y a que permaneciera en casa cuando no estaba en la oficina, porque prácticamente el chico no tenía vida social.

—ah, es que me detuve un rato en el video club para rentar algunas películas y…creo que me tardé más tiempo de lo que esperaba— explicó el chico.

—¡qué bien! ¿Y qué títulos elegiste esta vez para que veamos? — inquirió la madre, notando la bolsa con las películas que traía Tim en la mano, y extendió su mano como tratando de tomar la bolsa. Pero Tim recordó de pronto que había rentado la polémica -y casi “clandestina”- _Brokeback Mountain_ y rápidamente evitó que su madre tomara la bolsa. Temía que descubriera que había alquilado ese título, y que lo regañara o lo cuestionara con mil preguntas.

—ah, te las mostraré en un rato, ah, es que debo darme prisa en llamar a…al jefe, me pidió que le hiciera una llamada para ver lo de un encargo para la próxima semana... — explicó Tim hábilmente.

—pero es viernes por la noche, ¿no puede esperar al lunes? — protestó la madre.

—ah, es que es posible que…me envíe a Londres por ese encargo y…es mejor que me vaya diciendo cómo será todo…— mintió Tim, recordando que el guapo joven alto que vio en el video club era de Londres. En ese momento deseó que pudiera ser verdad que sería enviado a Londres. Le entristeció de pronto recordar que no tenía un pretexto para ir allá.

—oh, ¿Londres? Pero Timmy, tú nunca vas a Londres, no conoces la ciudad, podrías perderte— dijo la sobreprotectora madre, disminuyendo incluso más los bajos ánimos de su hijo.

—mamá, Londres está a sólo 32 kilómetros de aquí, 40 minutos en autobús, máximo 1 hora. Con un mapa y buenas indicaciones puedo andar en la capital— dijo Tim, protestando un poco, aunque soslayado y todavía esforzándose por dejar pasar desapercibida la bolsa con las películas.

—aun así, Londres no es como aquí…— dijo la señora.

—bueno mamá, de todos modos, todavía no es un hecho que me envíen a hacer ese encargo

—ah, pues espero que al final no te envíen. Bien, la cena está lista. Date prisa que se enfría— dijo la madre lacónica, y sin más se regresó pronto a la cocina para comenzar a servir los platos.

Tim no dijo nada y subió a su habitación. Notó que su padre aún no había vuelto del trabajo, lo cual no era raro siendo viernes por la noche, porque tal parecía que el señor siempre había tenido mucha más vida social que su hijo, ya que de vez en cuando se iba un rato a algún pub o a jugar ajedrez con sus amigos los viernes al salir del trabajo.

Era triste pensar en ello, además del hecho de que a sus casi 35 años seguía viviendo con sus padres, mientras sus hermanos mayores se habían marchado del nido desde mucho antes de cumplir los 30. Aunque al menos por ahora le alegraba que su madre no hubiera insistido en revisar las películas que había rentado y que así no tendría que descubrir que había rentado _Brokeback Mountain_. Tim la vería a solas en su habitación y la devolvería en cuanto lo hiciera, sin que nadie tuviera que enterarse. Era triste también pensar que lo que había dicho su madre era usual, que vieran juntos las películas que rentaba, era triste y decepcionante que su madre, y a veces su padre, fueran siempre su única compañía.

En cuanto Tim entró a su habitación se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta por dentro. Sabía que su madre estaba ocupada en la cocina, pero debía estar prevenido. Tras cerrar la puerta, se apresuró a sacar _Brokeback Mountain_ del empaque negro en el que la encargada del video club se lo había envuelto. No pudo evitar mirar fijamente la portada durante algunos segundos, se sintió nervioso de pensar que se había atrevido a rentar dicho título, pero ya lo había hecho, no había marcha atrás, ahora lo que debía hacer era atreverse a verla. Haber adquirido esa polémica película lo hacía sentir tanta vergüenza y temeridad como si se tratase de alguna película pornográfica.

—bien, la veré esta misma noche, cuando mis papás se hayan ido a dormir— musitó para sí mismo, sin dejar de mirar la portada de la película.

—Timmy, ¡la cena se enfría! — gritó la madre desde la planta baja. Entonces Tim se apresuró a esconder bien la película bajo su cama, dentro de alguna caja, y bajó a cenar.

……………

—¡que buena cena, mamá! — dijo el chico, casi terminando su plato, con satisfacción.

—me alegra que te haya gustado, Timmy. Como es viernes por la noche me dieron ganas de prepararte lo que más te gusta, y así consentirte un poco— explicó la madre, sonriendo bonachonamente.

—muchas gracias, má—dijo Tim, terminando su plato. Y mientras bebía algo de agua, el comentario de su madre le devolvió el nerviosismo y casi le hizo escupir el líquido.

—Timmy, has estado muy pensativo durante la cena. ¿Ocurrió algo hoy? — indagó la madre, que, siendo tan sobreprotectora, conocía perfectamente a su hijo. Sabía que Tim era sumamente retraído, tímido, nerd, antisocial, y que siempre había llevado una vida monótona, pero esta noche el chico estaba realmente raro, mucho más ensimismado de lo usual.

La verdad era que Tim había estado demasiado pensativo durante toda la cena porque no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen atractiva del joven alto y moreno que había visto en el video club esa tarde. El pelinegro lo había deslumbrado con su porte, con su galantería y con su masculina voz grave. Pero a pesar de eso, se negaba a admitirlo, y probablemente seguiría negándolo por siempre.

—ah, no ha pasado nada, mamá…—respondió el chico, notablemente nervioso pese a esforzarse en disimularlo.

—definitivamente estás actuando muy raro hoy, Timmy, pero, en fin, sólo espero que no se algo malo...aunque, siento que más bien se trata de una chica…— dijo la madre, tratando de sonar amena e incluso divertida.

A pesar de ser una madre sobreprotectora, de verdad deseaba que su hijo pudiera encontrar a alguna chica pronto y que fuera feliz.

Pero el nerviosismo de Tim sólo aumentó más ante el comentario de su madre.

—jaja, no, no se trata de ninguna chica, mamá…— el chico siguió soslayando la mirada mientras reía un poco nervioso, y se levantó de su lugar para llevar los platos sucios al fregadero.

—¿qué pasó con Dawn? ¿volvió? — indagó la madre, con complicidad.

—err...no, ella…

—¿sigue viviendo en Estados Unidos?

—s-sí…

—¿volverá?

—no, no lo creo…

—ah, pero deberías enviarle alguna carta— sugirió la madre, tratando de animar a su hijo.

—mamá, Dawn se casó y…ahora incluso acaba de tener a su segundo hijo— Tim había sonado bastante serio y lacónico.

Tim terminó de llevar los platos al fregadero y los lavó. La madre no siguió insistiendo.

—lo siento mamá, estoy muy cansado. Mañana veremos las películas que renté, ¿está bien? — dijo Tim, más parco.

Al escuchar la afirmación de su hijo acerca de Dawn y al notar su zozobra, la madre sólo trató de sonreír afable para no desanimarlo más.

—está bien, hijo. Descansa.

Tim sonrió con algo de esfuerzo y luego subió a su habitación.

……………

Una hora después, tras tomar un baño nocturno, Tim se dispuso a ver al fin la película _Brokeback Mountain_ en la soledad de su habitación. Había escuchado a su padre llegar hacia un rato, pero no salió a saludarlo, porque realmente no tenía ánimos para hacerlo. Pensó que su madre bien podría encargarse de decirle que estaba muy cansado y que había decidido ir a dormir temprano.

Pero sus padres no sospechaban que se quedaría despierto durante un buen rato más, viendo la polémica película que era casi como un tabú, en un reproductor portátil que había adquirido secretamente hacia no mucho, otro secreto que mantenía.

—bien, aquí vamos…— dijo el chico para sí mismo, ya vestido con su pijama y acomodado, sentado en su cama. Se colocó los audífonos y comenzó a reproducir la película. Agradecía que el reproductor portátil podía ser de un uso tan íntimo que ni sus padres ni nadie podrían enterarse de lo que estaba mirando.

Ver la película fue una experiencia intensa para él. Seguía sin poder responderse a sí mismo por qué se había atrevido a rentarla y por qué se había atrevido a verla. Pero lo había hecho ya. Al terminar de verla se dio cuenta que en verdad había sido muy conmovedora, tal y cómo lo había escuchado y leído de otros. Sintió una gran empatía por los personajes y una profunda melancolía por su propia vida, al recordar que él también permanecía solo y que probablemente siempre sería un total antisocial.

—fue tan…triste— musitó Tim, dejando el reproductor ya apagado a un lado, sobre una mesita, al tiempo que sentía un nudo en la garganta y casi con ganas de derramar una lágrima—por eso odio ser tan sensible— apagó su lámpara de noche y se acurrucó entre sus almohadas y cobijas, quedando profundamente dormido pronto. En verdad estaba cansado.

Esa noche soñó con algunos acontecimientos de la película, en los que él mismo se veía involucrado. E inesperadamente también soñó con la cercanía el guapo joven alto moreno del video club, aún si no le había visto bien la cara.

La sensación de haber soñado con él lo alegraría a la mañana siguiente, aun si todavía se negara a admitir que el hombre lo había impresionado.

……….

Tim pasó el resto del fin de semana pensando en el guapo moreno del video club. Simplemente no podía sacarlo de su cabeza. El resto de su rutina fue tan monótona como siempre, y tuvo que ver las otras películas que había rentado en compañía de sus padres, en especial de su madre, a quien siempre estaba más apegado.

No hubo nada extraordinario durante el fin de semana, como siempre. Siempre era lo mismo, pasar el sábado y el domingo encerrado en su habitación, a veces jugando juegos de computadora simples o leyendo algún libro. Aunque sí hubo algo un poco diferente a su rutina en ese par de días, el hecho seguir buscando con la mirada al guapo moreno en las calles cercanas, con el afán de tener la oportunidad de volver a encontrarse con él. Pero eso simplemente no ocurrió y así el fin de semana terminó.

El lunes por la mañana Tim se dirigiría de nuevo a su trabajo en la oficina como siempre. Se duchó y se vistió con un traje cotidiano, desayunó lo mismo de siempre, tomó el mismo autobús de siempre, llegó puntual y checó su entrada, igual que siempre, nada había sido fuera de lo normal. Llegó hasta su escritorio y comenzó su trabajo, igual que siempre, teniendo que soportar a sus compañeros y a su fastidioso jefe bromista, para luego lidiar con compradores pedantes, como también era usual. Lo único relevante ese día sería tal vez el hecho de que el fastidioso Gareth le había pegado una hoja de papel con la frase “Soy un estúpido” en la espalda cuando Tim estaba inmerso en su labor. Tim no se daría cuenta de dicha broma sino hasta la hora del almuerzo, ni siquiera lo había notado cuando sus compañeros se reían al verlo pasar por el pasillo, con el papel pegado a su espalda.

—jaja ¡Timmy! ¡Andas en las nubes! — expresó Gareth divertido al observar la reacción de molestia de Tim al notar al fin la broma. La novia de Gareth estaba junto a él, también riendo, y mascando goma.

—¡ah, diablos, Gareth! ¡Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacías esta estupidez! — reclamó Tim, aunque sin mucho afán, porque de todos modos siempre estaba resignado a ser el blanco de las bromas de sus compañeros, en especial de Gareth y de su propio jefe, y luego tratar de encontrar la forma de ‘vengarse’ de ellos, gastándoles alguna broma tonta también.

—Pareces enamorado, Timmy— dijo Gareth burlonamente, mientras Tim arrojaba el nefasto papel al cesto de basura.

El comentario de Gareth le había incomodado, aunque él ni siquiera lo había considerado.

—no, para nada…— respondió Tim tímido, tratando sin embargo de parecer a la defensiva.

Gareth se acercó a darle una palmada en la espalda.

—vamos, Timmy, confía en tu buen viejo amigo y cuéntame, ¿conociste a alguna linda chica este fin de semana? — indagó.

—ah…bueno yo…

—jaja, ¡aunque el problema ahora debe ser que ella te haga caso! — interrumpió Gareth, burlón.

Tim no tuvo tiempo de explicar más ni de defenderse ante su burla porque en ese justo momento fue llamado por su supervisor, David.

—hey, ¡Timothy! ¡Ven en seguida! — dijo el jefe.

—lo siento Gareth, el jefe me necesita— dijo el tímido chico sonriendo con pillería, zanjándose así de las embarazosas cuestiones de su compañero, y se encaminó hacia el cubículo del jefe.

……………

El resto del día Tim trató de concentrarse en su trabajo. A pesar de la monotonía, siempre le gustaba ser responsable y eficiente. El jefe le había encargado organizar la impresión masiva de los nuevos formularios que un hospital en Londres les había pedido recientemente. Era una tarea tediosa, pero pensó que era mejor así porque de esa forma su mente se mantendría mucho más ocupada y distraída de pensar tanto en el misterioso chico guapo del video club, y de la tonta cuestión que Gareth le había hecho antes del almuerzo, el hecho de que parecía estar enamorado, de alguna chica.

—seguro…ese tipo debe ser todo un conquistador…debe tener mucha suerte con las chicas…—pensaba Tim una y otra vez, pese a tener que organizar tantos formularios —si tengo la oportunidad de conocerlo, definitivamente voy a pedirle que me enseñe a coquetear con las chicas— pensaba ensimismado, tratando de concentrarse en su trabajo frente a la computadora, pero sin poder sacarse de la mente la imagen de ese hombre guapo —ahh, ¡vaya que el tipo estuvo coqueteando con esa chica!— aunque recordar eso ciertamente lo decepcionaba.

Esa misma tarde, al terminar su jornada laboral, Tim regresó al video club para devolver los títulos que había rentado. Tuvo especial cuidado en ser muy discreto al devolver _Brokeback Mountain_ , ya que su vergüenza siempre le hacía sentir como si todo mundo lo mirara y temía ser juzgado, aunque la verdad era que nadie le prestaba la más mínima atención.

En todo momento su mirada se esforzó por escudriñar todo el lugar, deseando tener la suerte de volver a ver al guapo moreno del otro día, pero no tuvo esa suerte. Y su indecisión le impedía preguntar a las empleadas si el sujeto ya había ido a devolver sus películas prestadas.

Tim decidió volver también al día siguiente, porque no había podido olvidar el dato de que ese martes 22 de agosto era el cumpleaños de ese joven, tal y como la encargada que lo había atendido lo había afirmado. Tim pensó que tal vez el atractivo moreno podría aparecer en el video club ese día, pero no fue así. Tampoco había tenido buena suerte con ello.

Los días transcurrieron, la semana terminó y Tim tuvo que volver a pasar otro fin de semana aburrido, sin nada relevante.

El lunes siguiente, Tim volvió al video club, para devolver otras películas que había rentado para ese fin de semana. Tampoco pudo divisar al moreno ese día. Pero al fin se atrevió a preguntar algunos datos más sobre él a la encargada.

—disculpe, señorita…— dijo Tim en voz baja.

—sí…

—¿recuerda al hombre alto de pelo negro del otro día? — indagó el rubio.

—no sé a quién se refiere, explíquese mejor

—al joven alto que cumplió años la semana pasada….

—jaja, ¡vienen muchos jóvenes altos aquí todos los días, señor! — exclamó la chica riendo con cierta burla.

—me refiero al que…al que…está guapísimo, como usted misma se expresó— dijo Tim al fin, con voz baja, sumamente avergonzado y sonrojado, deseando poder ocultar su cabeza como un avestruz.

La chica sonrió como tonta, aunque no había sospechado todavía que Tim se sentía atraído por el guapo hombre misterioso, incluso más de lo que se sentía ella.

—ah ¡creo que ya sé a cuál te refieres! — exclamó ella esbozando una gran sonrisa.

—es un tipo alto, de 1.90, pelo negro y corto, piel algo bronceada, de cuerpo atlético…vestía una camisa verde oscuro ese día…— explicó Tim, notablemente incómodo.

—jaja, ¡oye! ¡Aquí vienen a diario muchas personas!, y no puedo recordar la ropa que visten todos ellos. Pero, creo que te refieres al joven señor Alec Track…— señaló la chica, sonriendo ahora pícaramente, internamente arrobada por recordar lo sumamente atractivo que era ese moreno.

—¡ah, sí! Sólo recordaba su apellido— dijo Tim. Aunque había tratado de hacer pasar desapercibido su sonrojo, lo cierto era que cualquiera podría haberlo notado — _así que su nombre es Alec…_ — pensó para sus adentros.

—ah, bueno, él vino la semana pasada a devolver las películas que rentó…—explicó la chica.

—y…no ha vuelto, ¿verdad? — indagó el rubio.

—exactamente, no ha vuelto y dudo que vuelva, quizá hasta el próximo mes.

—entiendo, sé que vive en Londres, aunque me sigo preguntando por qué viene hasta aquí a rentar películas— Tim parecía ahora incluso más cabizbajo, pero seguía decidido a vencer su temor y seguir indagando, como si una extraña fuerza lo impulsara inevitablemente a ello.

—pues, él está registrado con una dirección cerca de aquí

—sí, me lo había mencionado usted, señorita. ¿podría…proporcionarme esa dirección? — inquirió el rubio.

—lo siento, no puedo dar esa información a cualquiera—dijo ella.

—por favor señorita— pidió Tim, extendiendo un billete de notable denominación sobre la barra — él es un conocido mío y necesito localizarlo…pronto.

La chica, que era muy adepta al dinero, no dudó mucho y decidió tomar el dinero y darle la dirección del moreno.

—está bien, además no creo que tenga algo de malo darle la dirección de alguien como el señor Track a un sujeto como tú— dijo la chica, nuevamente burlona, anotando la dirección del guapo moreno para Tim, pensando en que de todos modos el rubio parecía ser todo un perdedor.

Al final Tim obtuvo la dirección del tal Alec Track. Aunque, estando fuera del local se sintió un poco arrepentido por haberse atrevido a pedir su dirección. No podía entender por qué se había aventurado a hacerlo, y no sabía sí ahora realmente se atrevería a ir a buscarlo a esa dirección. No sabía ni qué pretexto iba a usar para tratar de llamar su atención, y ni siquiera estaba seguro si iba a atreverse a hacerlo.

Pero, para su propia gran sorpresa, se atrevió a ir a buscar esa dirección esa misma tarde al salir de ahí. No podía creer que aun siendo un chico extremadamente indeciso y tímido como él estaba ahora frente a la casa que indicaba esa dirección, a sólo unas cuantas calles del video club.

Sin embargo, no se atrevió a acercarse. Seguía siendo un chico extremadamente indeciso, después de todo. Tim pasó un largo rato frente a esa casa, desde el otro lado de la acera, pero nunca se atrevió a tocar el timbre. Se mantuvo solamente observando, escudriñando si alguien salía o llegaba, esperando si era el misterioso y atractivo moreno quien apareciera. Estuvo así durante un par de horas, pero nunca pudo ver a Alec Track. Únicamente pudo ver a una señora mayor saliendo un momento.

Cuando la noche había caído, y Tim decidió marcharse. Camino a casa se dio cuenta que todo este intento por encontrar a un tipo que era un total desconocido había sido una total estupidez desde el principio, y entonces decidió que no volvería a intentarlo. Había sido todo en vano.

—¡bah! ¡nada de esto tiene sentido! — se reprimió a sí mismo una y otra vez durante el trayecto, y también durante el resto de la noche, incluso hasta el momento en que ya estaba acostado en su cama dispuesto a dormir.

—eres un estúpido, Tim, ese estúpido papel que te pegó Gareth en la espalda solo lo confirmó—se dijo a sí mismo hasta que se quedó dormido.

Sin embargo, el guapo moreno continuó estando presente constantemente en sus pensamientos durante los días siguientes, sin poder evitarlo.

Tim pensó que sólo se estaba convirtiendo en una vana obsesión.

……………

Habían transcurrido dos semanas desde aquel día en el que Tim había visto por primera vez al extraño guapo pelinegro. No había vuelto a verlo desde entonces, no se lo había topado en las calles, aunque había deseado que sucediera, y, aunque se había esforzado por sacarlo de su mente, simplemente no había podido. Tim había llegado a la conclusión de que el tipo debía tener algún tipo de fuerza extraña magnética que lo atraía inexplicablemente. Realmente no quería obsesionarse con esa idea, pero debía admitir que le resultaba algo excitante, sobre todo porque añadía un poco de emoción a su vida tan ridículamente monótona.

—hey, Timothy, ven un momento a la oficina por favor— enunció David, llamando al chico.

Tim dejó lo que estaba haciendo frente a la computadora y fue al cubículo.

—sí, diga, señor— dijo el timorato rubio.

—sobre los formularios en los que has estado encargado…

Pese a ser un bromista algo fastidioso, David también solía ser parco, y serio cuando lo requería. Por su tono de voz, Tim no podía estar seguro si David lo había llamado para regañarlo o decirle que todo el arduo trabajo que había realizado tediosamente durante las últimas dos semanas estaba mal.

—¿tienen algo de malo, señor? — inquirió el rubio, algo temeroso.

—no, ciertamente están muy bien hechos, Timmy, te felicito— el tono parco de David se había ablandado de pronto.

—entonces…— musitó Tim, dubitativo.

—es que necesito que lleves ciertos papeles personalmente a las oficinas de ese hospital, ya que yo no puedo ir personalmente porque debo resolver otro asunto…

Tim no pudo evitar sentir una aprensión en el pecho al escucharlo hacerle tal petición.

—señor, eso es en Londres, ¿no es así?

—sí, tiene que ser esta semana, el viernes— explicó el jefe.

—ah...está bien, señor— respondió Tim, dubitativo, pero al mismo tiempo algo emocionado por tener un pretexto para salir de la monotonía de su localidad, al menos un poco.

—¿estarás bien? ¿podrás ir a hacer este encargo a Londres sin problema, Timothy? — cuestionó el supervisor.

Tim se tomó algunos segundos para responder, dubitativo.

—s-sí, no hay problema. Me las arreglaré— respondió el chico, algo nervioso.

—bien, entonces el viernes te daré los papeles temprano por la mañana, a la hora de entrada— explicó David, más alegre.

Tim se había llenado de emoción interna, porque ahora definitivamente tendría un pretexto para ir a la ciudad capital.

……………

Tal y como lo habían acordado, el viernes por la mañana, Tim fue asignado para hacer ese encargo a Londres. No les había avisado a sus padres que se le había asignado dicho mandato en la gran ciudad, porque no quería que le reprocharan o que lo desanimaran por ello. Londres estaba a sólo 32 kilómetros de ahí, el hospital estaba en el centro, cerca del Támesis, por lo que eso significaba que estaba a 12 kilómetros más, a casi 45 km de su casa en Slough. Tim se sentía muy emocionado por ir, era casi como una aventura para él, por lo que la noche anterior pensar en esto le había causado un poco de insomnio.

—¿podría ser posible…encontrarme con él? — pensaba cuando su cabeza ya tenía rato sobre la almohada – nah, ¡vamos, Tim! Londres es muy grande y poblada, no es como Slough— pero al final volvía a reprimirse. Lo mejor era seguir tratando de dormir.

La emoción por esta pequeña aventura en la concurrida capital lo hizo despertar incluso un poco más temprano de lo normal, antes de que la alarma del despertador sonara. Se duchó como cada mañana, aunque esta vez trató de encontrar un mejor traje para vestir. No se trataba de asistir a una entrevista de trabajo, pero de igual forma quería causar una buena impresión. Lo único malo y que lo hizo desanimar un poco fue darse cuenta que el traje que había elegido, uno que no usaba demasiado a menudo, ahora le quedaba un poco apretado. Se dio cuenta que había subido un poco más de peso de lo que había pensado. Pero decidió que definitivamente tenía que usar ese en especial, por lo que se vistió con él como pudo, y luego terminó de arreglarse, para pronto bajar a desayunar.

—Oh, Timmy, ¡esta mañana te levantaste más temprano! — expresó la madre, desde la cocina.

—sí, es que hoy se me asignó una tarea importante— explicó Tim, sirviéndose algo de café de la cafetera. Realmente se notaba mucho más animoso de lo usual.

—ah, entonces debe ser algo realmente excitante, ¡porque luces muy entusiasmado! — expresó ella.

—sí, algo así. Por eso debo darme prisa— exclamó Tim, con el rostro iluminado por la emoción.

—y ¿de qué tipo de tarea se trata? — inquirió la madre.

Pero Tim no estaba dispuesto a explicarle que el asunto se trataba de ir a ciertas oficinas en Londres, porque temía que su madre lo reprendiera por eso y no lo dejase ir, o que en el menor de los casos, que lo fastidiara con mil cuestionamientos. De todos modos, sólo iba a ir a Londres, a 45 kilómetros de ahí, en un trayecto de poco más de una hora, y seguramente estaría de vuelta esa misma tarde o incluso antes, así que pensó que darle explicaciones a su sobreprotectora madre era innecesario.

—un encargo personal en la oficina del jefe— dijo Tim.

—ah, ¿eso podría significar un ascenso? — dijo ella contenta.

Había varias cosas que Tim no le confiaba, como el hecho de que hacía 3 años atrás su jefe David le había asignado el cargo de supervisor y que al final Tim lo había rechazado, para seguir en su monótono trabajo en el mismo escritorio. Si su madre se hubiese enterado en ese momento, seguro lo hubiera regañado como nunca en su vida, y lo hubiera obligado a insistir en obtener ese puesto. Pero Tim se sentía bien así, sin tener la gran responsabilidad de administrar ese sector de la empresa.

—mmmh, sí, tal vez— pronunció el chico, bebiendo su café.

—ah, ¡entonces déjame servirte un mejor desayuno esta mañana, Timmy! — exclamó la madre y así lo hizo.

A pesar de la emoción por irse pronto a su pequeña aventura, Tim disfrutó del desayuno tranquilamente. Un rato más tarde ya estaba afuera, tomando el autobús hacia su trabajo. Debía estar ahí a la misma hora de siempre, haberse levantado más temprano esta mañana había sido sólo debido a su agitación, por lo que realmente no tenía prisa.

Llegó puntual a la oficina, donde David y Gareth le explicaron acerca de los papeles que debía llevar a las oficinas de ese hospital en Londres que había solicitado sus servicios. Tim puso bien atención a las indicaciones y asintió a todo. Ahora no podía esperar más para partir a su aventura.

—¡buena suerte, Timothy! ¡Confiamos en ti! — expresó David, dándole una palmada, algo pesada, sobre la espalda.

—sí, gracias, señor— Tim sonrió.

Media hora después ya estaba tomando un autobús de peaje que lo llevaría a Londres. Durante el camino se dispuso a escuchar algo de música en su reproductor de Mp3, la emoción no cabía dentro de su pecho, por lo que para esta ocasión tan especial decidió escuchar canciones más alegres.

El autobús lo dejó en algún punto de la gran ciudad desde donde debía tomar otro transporte para llegar a las oficinas que le habían asignado. Ciertamente no estaba acostumbrado al bullicio de la gran ciudad, que no se comparaba para nada a su vecindario. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco abrumado por ver concurrir a toda esa gente y esos vehículos. Pero ahora lo importante era tomar el tren subterráneo, que sin duda parecía su mejor opción.

—veamos…debo llegar a… Whitechapel— musitó el chico, observando el mapa.

Pero antes de poder entrar al metro, tratando de cruzar la avenida, Tim no se percató de que venía un vehículo a gran velocidad. En ese justo momento se había marcado el alto. Tim siempre había sido prudente, incluso si no estaba acostumbrado a este bullicio, pero para su mala suerte, el vehículo no logró frenar bien antes de que se marcara el alto en el semáforo, por lo que alcanzó a golpearlo.

—¡ahh! — apenas alcanzó a gritar el chico, porque pronto cayó al piso y su cabeza golpeó el asfalto, dejándolo inconsciente por un momento.

Lo único que alcanzó a ver, un rato después, cuando había recuperado brevemente la consciencia, de forma borrosa, y lleno de confusión, fue a un montón de personas curiosas rodeándolo, y el sonido de una ambulancia acercándose.

—tranquilo, vas a estar bien— dijo una voz grave, masculina, sumamente amable. Era la voz del paramédico que había acudido a atenderlo. Trataba de tranquilizar a Tim, pese al aparatoso accidente, porque siempre le gustaba ser muy empático con sus pacientes.

—ahh— Tim sólo alcanzó a quejarse un poco, y volvió a perder la consciencia. Aunque, justo antes de hacerlo, había alcanzado a leer el nombre del paramédico en su traje color naranja. Pese a su confusión, creyó leer bien la palabra Alec Track. Sin embargo, no había alcanzado a ver su rostro, todo en su cabeza le daba vueltas, y su vista persistía borrosa, que empeoraba incluso más con el reflejo del rayo del sol a esa hora de la mañana, además de estar totalmente confundido. Tal vez sólo había sido producto de su delirio momentáneo. Tendría que descubrirlo al despertar en el hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Aww este es el primer fic que publico en este 2021! ¡Feliz año nuevo a todos! (pese a la horrible situación mundial actual)  
> Ufft este fic lo quería publicar desde hace años y no podía. ¡Pero al fin está aquí y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten tanto como yo! ;D este año pretendo actualizar y publicar mucho más de mi precioso OTP Thilbo/Richartin/Bagginshield! owó  
> ¡Porque la inspiración por estos dos nunca se termina, los 365 días del año! 😍  
> ¡Siempre es tan sexy y dulce al mismo tiempo, y están destinados a reencontrarse de nuevo en cada nueva ida y amarse una y otra vez! >:D  
> ¡No sé cuándo podré actualizar este fic ya que voy a estar actualizando y publicando otros primero, pero espero no demorar mucho! ;D mil gracias siempre por todo su apoyo! 😘❤️


End file.
